What Friends Are For
by dustytiger
Summary: Morgan accompanies Prentiss to a charity event and their friendship changes. Pinch hit response. Prompts inside. Stand alone. Shortfic.


Title: What Friends Are Friends For  
>Author: Trista aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I am a poor barista and lazy beauty consultant. I have no money and know Criminal Minds belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors, actresses and other wonderful ppl who bring it to life.<br>Summary: Morgan accompanies Prentiss to a charity event and their friendship changes.  
>Notes: This is a pinch hit with the prompts, How Wonderful You Are (Gordon Haskell); a dance in the rain, a jealousy moment, a red dress. I didn't actually use valday tho one valday fic is more then enough. I hope whoever this is for enjoys it, and thinks it's worth the wait. Sorry it couldn't be longer but my wrists are just too sore.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan stood on his friend's doorstep. He had agreed to accompany Emily Prentiss to one of her mother's charity events. He fiddled with his tie once again as he waited for her to open the door for him. When she did his jaw dropped, seeing how she was dressed. He knew she would look different in formal wear than she did at the office or even at a dance club, but he had not expected the sight that greeted him.<p>

"Wow," was all he could say when he saw her.

She smiled at him. "You clean up pretty well yourself Agent Morgan. Come in a second. I have to fit a few more things in my purse."

Morgan nodded and watched as she put a few items in her black clutch. She was wearing a red dress, which he thought was a little short, and showed more cleavage than he would expect for a formal event, but he was glad to see a little skin. She was wearing a black pair of heels which made her legs look like they went on forever. He liked the skin she showed, and the jewellery that she chose. Her hair was curled and framed her face.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this," she said picking up the clutch and taking her keys.

"No worries Emily. I always wanted to go to one of these fancy society things."

"You are aware this is going to suck, right?"

"It can't possibly be that bad. I'm going to be with the most beautiful lady in the room."

"You're such a charmer, but that shit doesn't work with me."

He smiled at her slyly. "I guess we'll find out. Are you ready, Emily?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Mind if we take my truck?"

"I don't mind."

She tossed him the keys after she locked the door. "My mother hates that I drive a truck. Besides it's fun to see people's faces when you get out of a red truck in formal wear."

"You are one strange lady Agent Prentiss."

"Don't you know it Agent Morgan."

They got into the truck and drove to where the event was going to be held. When they pulled up the valets seemed surprised to see a truck but took Prentiss' spare single key and went to park the vehicle. They walked toward the door, and Morgan put his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the people. Prentiss was surprised to discover how much she liked the feeling of him in her space as they walked into the ballroom. They were barely inside before Prentiss' mother pounced on them.

"Emily!" she exclaimed.

"Hello mother," Prentiss sighed, hugging her mother, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Who's your friend?"

"You remember Derek Morgan?"

"Vaguely dear, you work with him. I am glad you found someone you could bring as a date however."

"You made it quite clear that I had to."

"I simply told you it would be better if you did. Although I had hoped you might bring someone who wasn't just a co-worker."

"You're impossible. I'm here and I brought a suitable date, no one knows he is my friend and co-worker."

"A mother wants to see her child happy. Enjoy yourselves all the same," she told them before turning her attention to greeting more guests.

"Your mother is…" Derek trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I know. Thank you for coming and dealing with that."

"You're my friend, and this is what friends do. If you want we can show your mother I'm not just a co-worker."

"Derek Morgan you're insatiable."

"Maybe, but you like it."

She smiled at him. "Let's try to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"You are aware that most of the single men in this room, and even most of who are not have been staring at you since we arrived."

"You exaggerate, although I don't see how it makes a difference, we're just friends."

"They don't know that. Besides I'm your date tonight, and I don't like sharing my women."

She laughed. "But your women have to share you?"

"Just because I like to make a woman, or five, feel like she is special doesn't make me disloyal nor a bad date."

She laughed. "All right, whatever."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Lord, yes! Red wine would be amazing right now."

"Then I'll be back with that for you in a moment."

Morgan went over to the bar to get them their drinks. As soon as his back was turned a man approached Prentiss. She sighed softly but decided to try to be polite to him. She didn't want to make another scene at one of her mother's events. She hoped Morgan would come back soon as soon as the stranger opened his mouth. He was telling her all about his job and how successful he was, and took any and every opportunity he could to touch her hands, face, and hair. Prentiss had never liked that kind of attention and was trying to make eye contact with Morgan so he would help her. The second she finally caught his attention when he saw her new friend his pace sped as he left the bar with their drinks.

He got to Prentiss, practically forcing her drink into her hand and pushing the stranger as he did so. He then pressed his lips against hers in a surprisingly deep kiss. Prentiss could feel goose bumps forming up her arms. She wanted to pull him closer but it was hard to do with her drink in her hand. When they pulled away from each other they were glad to see that the guy was gone and was now trying to hit on someone else.

"Thank you from saving me from him," she said, her cheeks slightly red.

"You think that's all it was?" he asked.

"That guy was…"

"You're welcome then."

"Look, Derek, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Nevermind," he growled.

"No it's just – this changes everything if we…"

"Do you want to?"

"That isn't the point. The point is there are rules, we are friends. There a lot to think about before we go any farther."

"I didn't ask you to justify anything. I asked you if you wanted this- did you feel anything back there?"

"Um, I always thought if I kissed a member of the team it would be like kissing a brother."

"Was it?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Do you want to do it again?"

She took a sip of her wine, and nodded. "We still have a lot to talk about."

He put his hand on her back and they went outside. There was a wraparound terrace around most of the building. There were a few doors open where smokers could go outside and not disturb anyone inside. The couple walked away from the smoking guests who were all in a small group huddled under an umbrella looking at the dark starless sky, speculating when the rain might star.

"I know this might make things more challenging at work," Morgan assured her, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb along her hand reassuringly.

"Might? You've seen what happens to relationships and this team," she reminded him.

"Yes, but we'll be able to understand the job because we both do it."

"There's a reason this is frowned upon. It's hard enough to watch you go into dangerous situations as my friend and co-worker. How are we supposed to watch and not react if we are more serious?"

"We'd have to trust each other like we do now. We do that to help each other it's part of the job, you know that. I don't want to see you get hurt but it's a risk we have to take to help people."

She nodded. "I know you're right. We'd both worry no matter what our relationship was, neither of us want to go into a dangerous situations it just happens."

"Exactly, but there's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

She nodded. "What about Garcia?"

"She's our best friend she'd want us to be happy just like we are happy about her and Reid, even if we don't understand it."

"He does make her happy that's what matters."

"That's all either of us want for the other. You of all people should know that Penelope and I are just friends."

"I do know that, your friendship is something special. I just don't want to hurt her by pursing this, she's one of my best friends."

"She knows how I feel about you, who do you think talked me into coming tonight."

Prentiss laughed. "She's sneaky. No wonder she encouraged me to buy this dress."

"Red is my favourite colour."

"She mentioned that. I just liked the dress and she talked me into it."

"I like it on you as well. I hear one of my favourite songs playing."

"Mine too, do you want to dance?"

"Here?"

"We can do this here," she told him, kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around him.

He put his hands on her hips and they began to sway to the music of Gordon Haskel, the song was called "How Wonderful you are." As they danced slowly they kissed softly a few more times. Neither of them seemed to notice or care when a soft warm rain began to fall around them. They were happy to be in each other's arms, in a place where they need not worry about someone seeing them, and outside where her mother wouldn't look. They knew they had the length of the song before they had to face any of the consequences of their decision to change their relationship. For the moment they focused only on how right it felt.

The End

Notes: Sorry this took so long. It was trapped in one of my notebooks. My wrists have been really bugging me so typing is a bit of a chore. Hopefully I'll be back in shape for whatever the May challenge will be. I hope the end works for everyone just a little glimpse at the couple. Hearts and hugz - trista


End file.
